


Dreams

by SydneyFlaire



Series: Bayani Universe [4]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Captain del Pilar, Dreams, Funny, Gen, GoyoAU, Modern AU, drunk, imaginations, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyFlaire/pseuds/SydneyFlaire
Summary: When Goyo entered the Katipunan, he had chosen the name "Aguila". And the names that we wished to be called mirror our dreams... right?





	Dreams

Goyo has the tendency to show off his very best to the others.

He ensures that his uniform and everything that goes along with it are polished and shined. He wears it very proudly. His fingers trailing the bars on his epaulettes; the cap that he often tips when he nods; and the jacket of his uniform that radiates his status being part of the elite class. After all, to be part of the small percent of the population highly speaks "class" and "elegance".

Perhaps, it had been all his reason to choose such a career than any other. Aside from that vanity wherein he can show off to the entire world as he traveled from one place to another with his job, meeting countless other girls around the globe, he had always looked up at the sky. Envisioning what it will be like to fly. And when that dream had finally been reached... his ego grows much more.

There are times that he will look at the mirror and admire his beauty. He will often leave the flight deck during cruising, dependent of the autopilot with the first officer keeping watch, just to trail on the cabin in search of a beautiful lady, or even continue his courtship to one of the flight attendants that will swoon over him and one whom he'll forget upon landing. Before every flight, he'll ensure that he gets to be the one to do the pre-flight inspection, just so that he can brandished his new and always shined shoes that he once mentioned to have brought from Italy (the last time had been from France) after a short break there, and his watches that are always different every day.

His actions made him earn a nickname among the passenger service agents—"Captain Heartbreaker"; and by the ramp agents calling him—"The Pretentious Captain".

For Goyo, he has the right to do so. No one knows how much money his family had spent to reach this dream. How many exams he needed to pass, check-rides and hours to accumulate before reaching his current position. His pride is embedded on the licenses that he had earned. The very reason why he felt so free every time he does fly.

He thinks that he is an eagle whose thirst for flight will never be quenched.

* * *

"Hoy! Julian," Vicente called out to the older del Pilar, eyeing the younger man next to Julian, with a distinct slur on his voice. He had been on control of the number of drinks he was having; afraid that he would be scolded again. For if there was a drunk del Pilar; expect that they were to do something stupid, and lead them to be injured for weeks. "Ano na naman sa tingin mo iniisip ni Goyong? Kailangan ko bang kunin ulit yung tali?"

Julian was closed to his own limit; the very reason why Vicente was already pulling the bottle of alcohol away from his reach. For the last time, he had been singing quite loudly that angered the neighbours. He then turned to his younger brother who was smiling with his eyes already half-closed and almost chuckling, visibly drunk. "Oo. Bago pa ito umakyat ulit ng puno, magkabali na naman, at sabihin na nakakalipad siya."


End file.
